Zarr
| elemental damage = 175.0 | crit chance = 15.0 | crit damage = 2.5 | aoe physical damage = | aoe impact damage = | aoe puncture damage = | aoe slash damage = | aoe elemental damage type = | aoe elemental damage = | aoe number of ticks = | aoe speed = | aoe crit chance = | aoe crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = |secondary physical damage = 560|secondary impact damage = 168|secondary puncture damage = 280|secondary slash damage = 112|secondary pellets = 7}} The Zarr is a Grineer heavy weapon introduced in The War Within update. Its Alternate Fire allows users to choose between firing a single explosive cannonball or a barrage of projectiles. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage is ideal against Fossilized and Machinery. *High ammo reserves for a launcher. *Effective over multiple ranges due to its Alternate Fire; **Cannon mode is well suited for targets at a distance, or groups of enemies. ***Bomblets increase explosive range and have status chance and critical chance independent of the main projectile. ***Bomblets do not deal self-damage. **Barrage mode deals heavy damage to targets at close range. ***Barrage mode has innate Punch Through. *High status chance. *Good critical chance. *High critical damage multiplier. *Reload can be interrupted by firing. *Has a polarity. *Can use the launcher-exclusive Firestorm and Adhesive Blast mods. Disadvantages: *The main projectile fired in Cannon mode deals full self-damage. *Barrage mode is only usable at close range due to large spread and short effective range. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The Zarr has a number of unique properties: **Each shot is loaded manually into the gun. Reload shows time required to fully load the gun; and is accordingly increased by mods like Magazine Warp. Reloading can be interrupted by firing the gun, provided at least one shot is loaded. This is also beneficial when reloading before the magazine was emptied as the reload will be shorter than the listed value or if you need just one more shot, you can fire much sooner and don't have to wait for a full reload. **The Zarr can switch between two different firing modes using its Alternate Fire button: Cannon mode and Barrage mode ***Cannon mode fires an explosive projectile in an arc that explodes on impact, dealing 175 damage within a ~5m radius, then splitting into 6 smaller projectiles that spread from point of impact, each dealing 50 damage within a small radius. ***Barrage mode works in a shotgun-like pattern, shooting 7 pellets in a wide spread, dealing a total of 168 Impact, 280 puncture and 112 Slash damage, shoots faster than primary mode and has innate Punch Through. There is no damage fall-off with distance; but pellets will deal no damage at all if target is further than 15 in-game meters away. ***Multishot mods will increase the amount of bomblets that are produced from the cannon shot as well as increasing the pellets of the barrage mode. Tips *The Zarr is unique in the fact that it can quickly switch to a close range function that has no chance of damaging the player, allowing it to be used in tight spaces safely. *While the Zarr has an average critical chance, the listed value is for each bomblet in Cannon mode, and each individual pellet in Barrage mode, which combined with the Zarr's above average critical damage makes a crit build viable. Trivia * The word Zarr is a Swiss-German name derived from the Slavic word Tsar, a word used as a title for supreme rulers of eastern and south-eastern European countries. * The Zarr is visually and somewhat functionally reminiscent of a swivel cannon. * Upon release, the Codex entry misspelled "cannon" as "canon". * When stuck to surfaces with Adhesive Blast, it has a unique sound effect signaling to the player that they are stuck. Bugs *Stuck cannonballs on enemies using Adhesive Blast will not damage the enemies over time. Only the initial impact and explosion will damage them. Media ZarrBalls.png|A Zarr Cannonball, As Tiny As A Latcher ZarrCodex.png|Zarr in Codex. ZarrConcept.jpg|Concept Art of the Zarr. Zarr Buff Even More Gun Patch History * Crit Chance increased from 10% to 15% * Status Chance increased from 15% to 20% * Barrage range increased from 12m to 15m * Barrage reload time now matches Cannon reload time * Added Punch Through to Barrage mode * Removed Self Damage from secondary cluster bombs * Added ability to use Adhesive Blast (see Bugs) * Introduced. }} Category:Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Grineer Category:Blast Damage Category:Launchers